pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Froslass
Vs. Froslass is the first episode of the mini-series Pokémon Tales: Crystal. It aired 4/15/2018. Story Crystal stays in the Pokémon Center, watching the door close as the others leave. She then turns and faces Candice, who has a confused expression. Crystal: Candice. I have a favor to ask you. I would like to challenge you to a gym battle. Candice: Really?! But, why wait till they left? Crystal: I, I have been conflicted on whether I really wanted to do this or not. I wanted to have a private battle with you, to see if I’m really cut out for this. When I’ve battled a strong foe recently, I felt so alive. It must be how Ian always feels when he takes on gym leaders like you. I want to see if I could really take on a gym leader like he does. Candice: Well of course! Come on, let’s get started right away! That way, we’ll be done before they get back! Crystal: Oh thank you! End Scene Crystal and Candice are at the Snowpoint City gym, standing on either side. The referee is in the referee box. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the side with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Candice: I think you know how I’m starting! Glaceon, let’s show them our kiah! Candice throws her Pokéball, choosing Glaceon. Glaceon: Glace! Crystal: Ice. Pachirisu, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pachirisu. Pachirisu: Chippa Chi! Chi! Pachirisu slips on the ice, falling onto his belly. He struggles to stand, but slides back down. Crystal: Pachirisu, no! Candice: Looks like you’re not used to an ice field! Glaceon, let’s ram them with Ice Fang! Glaceon charges forward, surrounded in large energy Ice Fangs. Pachirisu tries to stand and run, but slides back down again. Crystal: No time to move. Quick, use Spark! Pachirisu Sparks with electricity as Glaceon bites into Pachirisu, being electrocuted as the Ice Fang bares down. The attacks cause an explosion, the two sliding away on the field. Pachirisu is helpless as he slides backwards. Crystal: Quick! Use your fang to bite into the field! Pachirisu moves his head down and digs his fang into the ice, stopping its skidding rampage. He sighs with relief, then freaks out as a Blizzard attacks hits him and blows him into the air. Crystal: Let’s use that air time to use Discharge! Candice: Mirror Coat! Pachirisu fires several streams of blue electricity, as Glaceon shines with a multi-colored aura. It takes Discharge, then fires it back at Pachirisu, causing an explosion in the air as it collides. Pachirisu falls from the sky, as Glaceon charges right for it. Candice: Finish it with Ice Fang! Crystal: Quick, Sweet Kiss! Glaceon goes for Ice Fang, as Pachirisu blows several pink hearts out at Glaceon. Glaceon is hit in the face as it stops its attack, eyes glassy as it sways in confusion. Pachirisu lands, still sliding on the ice. Crystal: We’ve gotta attack now! Push off your tail and use Spark! Pachirisu touches his tail to the ground and pushes off of it, going for Spark on Glaceon. Candice: Quick! Dodge with Double Team! Glaceon shimmers and disappears, Spark missing. Pachirisu is still airborne as dozens of Glaceon clones form across the field, all of them swaying in confusion. Crystal: Oh no! If we use Discharge, they’ll just use Mirror Coat. What do we do? Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Pachirisu falls back towards the ice, his face determined. His tail glows like iron as he swings it around, striking the ice with Iron Tail. The field shatters and pieces of ice debris shoot everywhere, going through the clones. One of the ice chunks hits a solid Glaceon, it shaking off its confusion. Crystal: That was incredible! Quick, another Iron Tail! Candice: Glaceon, stop it with Ice Fang! Pachirisu pushes off his tail and goes for Iron Tail, while Glaceon bites it with Ice Fang. An explosion occurs and when the smoke fades, both Pokémon are defeated. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Crystal lets out a sigh of relief, returning Pachirisu. Crystal: Thank you Pachirisu. That was brilliant. Crystal puts the Pokéball away, her arm shaking from excitement. Candice returns Glaceon, smiling. Candice: Wow, all these trainers are really doing a number on us! It’s time to change that! Froslass, show them your kiah! Candice throws her Pokéball, choosing Froslass. Froslass: Fros. Crystal: I figured Froslass would be next. So, Misdreavus! I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Misdreavus. Misdreavus: Miss miss! Crystal: This will be our first gym battle together, so don’t let your guard down! Misdreavus: Miss! Candice: Froslass, let’s start with Hail! Crystal: Confuse Ray! Froslass swings her arm, releasing a brief blizzard as a hailstorm falls on the field. Misdreavus’ necklace glows with a red light, confusing Froslass. Crystal: Now hit it with Shadow Ball! Misdreavus forms and fires a Shadow Ball, though Froslass dodges with ease. Misdreavus fires more Shadow Balls, Froslass avoiding them all. Misdreavus is pelted by Hail. Crystal: Right. That Snow Cloak ability. Candice: You’ll have a tough time hitting us now! Froslass, use Shadow Ball! Froslass forms a Shadow Ball, but it ignites right by Froslass, damaging her and knocking her away. Misdreavus blasts her with a Shadow Ball, injuring her but shaking off the confusion. Candice: Now we can show your kiah! Use Will-o-Wisp! Crystal: Block it with Screech! Froslass forms several blue fireballs, firing them at Misdreavus. Misdreavus lets out a powerful Screech, dousing some of the Will-o-Wisps. However, most keep going and strike Misdreavus, knocking it down and burning it. Misdreavus is pelted by Hail. Candice: Now use Shadow Ball! Crystal: Block with Shadow Ball, then Psybeam! The two Pokémon fire Shadow Ball, them canceling each other out. Misdreavus then fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it, which Froslass dodges easily. Misdreavus levitates up, taking damage from its burn and Hail. Crystal: I should’ve seen this coming. We only have a few moves before we outright lose. Misdreavus, Confuse Ray! Misdreavus uses Confuse Ray, Froslass being blinded and confused. The Hail lets up, the storm disappearing. Candice: No! Froslass, use Hail! Froslass stumbles around, slapping herself in the face. Crystal: And Shadow Ball! Misdreavus fires Shadow Ball, striking Froslass and defeating it. Referee: Froslass is unable to battle! The winner… Misdreavus suffers from its burn, as it falls to the ground defeated. Referee: …is no one! This round is a draw! Candice: Ah! Another one! Crystal returns Misdreavus. Crystal: (Sighs) Maybe I’m not up for this. I can barely beat you. Candice: That’s the fun of it, isn’t it?! Crystal looks up, seeing Candice stoked as she returns Froslass. Candice: I’m so excited my kith is going crazy! I wanna see if you can pull another victory! Abomasnow! Candice throws her Pokéball, choosing Abomasnow. Abomasnow: Aboma! Abomasnow swings her arm, releasing a small blizzard and creating a hailstorm. Crystal: Abomasnow. Her strongest Pokémon. I’ve only got one Pokémon that can match it. And that’s Pelipper! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Crystal: Hydro Pump! Candice: Ice Punch! Pelipper fires a powerful Hydro Pump, as Abomasnow blocks it with Ice Punch, creating a large frozen glacier in front of her. Candice: Now use Fling! Abomasnow lifts the large glacier up, it shimmering white as she throws it at a high velocity at Pelipper. Crystal: Repel it with Hurricane! Pelipper flaps her wings, releasing powerful Hurricane level winds. The Hurricane stops the glacier, shooting it back at Abomasnow. The glacier crashes into Abomasnow, knocking her back. Candice: Avalanche! Abomasnow glows light blue as a storm cloud forms over Pelipper. Ice boulders rain from the cloud, Pelipper right underneath it. Crystal: Pelipper, get out of there! Pelipper releases a blue barrier for Protect, forming around her. The Avalanche boulders are repelled to the sides, falling and building towers on the field. Crystal: Amazing! You learned Protect! Pelipper: Peli! Candice: Abomasnow, go after them with Fling! Abomasnow makes it to a tower of boulders, Flinging them one at a time at Pelipper. Pelipper swerves and dodges them, flying in an arc. Crystal: Hit it with Hurricane! Pelipper positions herself by a boulder tower, using Hurricane. The Hurricane winds blow the tower over, crashing down onto Abomasnow. Abomasnow breaks free, but is hit by the Hurricane winds herself. Abomasnow goes flying back defeated. Referee: Abomasnow is unable to battle! The winner is Pelipper and the victor is Crystal! Crystal: I won? (Gasps in delight) We won! Pelipper flies over to Crystal, nuzzling up against her as she hugs her. Crystal: We beat Candice! Candice returns Abomasnow, meeting Crystal on the other side of the field. Candice: You definetely showed your kiah there. Your team may need some more training, but I don’t think you’d have any problems taking on the gyms. And here you go! The Icicle Badge! Crystal takes the Icicle Badge, marveling at it. Crystal: Wow. I got, the Icicle Badge. Crystal pulls out her badge case, placing the Icicle Badge alongside her Fen Badge. Main Events * Crystal challenges Candice to a gym battle and wins, earning the Icicle Badge. * Crystal's Pachirisu learns Iron Tail. * Crystal's Pelipper learns Protect. Characters * Crystal * Candice * Referee Pokémon * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Glaceon (Candice's) * Froslass (Candice's) * Abomasnow (Candice's) Trivia * This episode takes place during the events of Vs. Glaceon. * Pachirisu having difficulty on the ice field is because it was his first time on one. This reflects on how Crystal is a rookie trainer when it comes to terrain battling. * Crystal's battle here is a reflection on Elise's battle against Karen in Vs. Karen. ** Both matches had the first round be a draw. ** Both matches had the second round where the main character wins, but their Pokémon falls shortly after due to a burn. ** Both matches had the main character win with their third choice against their opponent's ace. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crystal Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles